broken hearted
by MidnightMoonlightAngel
Summary: Saya wakes up from her 30 year sleep to find Hagi gone
1. gone

Disclaimer-I don't own blood + or any of the characters so put the lawsuits away please!!

Why is everything so dark?Where am I?More inportantly where was he?

"Hagi"I yelled as i slipped out of the darkness. I broke down and started crying. Why!Why did this happen if it wasn't for me he could have lived a happy normal life."No" I sobbed this has to be a dream he said forever. "You said forever so where are you please tell me that you didn't die.if you did i will never,evr forgive myself i put you through so much pain." I mummbled helplessly

(In Paris)

"I am so very sorry Saya. I know it must be killing you to think that i am hurt."Her lone chevalier whisperd his voice breaking on her name "You have no idea how much effort its taking me not to run back and find you to take you in my arms and build a life just me and you"He said but shook his head once again he had allowed himself to hope. He knew he couldn't do it she deserved to have a happy life,and he just didn't belong there. "Please,Saya try and forget about me that is alll that i ask of you,I know i promised you forever but i can't stand the pain of being there and knowing that im the one thing keeping you from a happpy life."he whispered it and then he silently sealed off is heart,and prayed for a way to end the pain before he left to go find something to keep his mind off her he whispered "I love you with all of my heart,body,mind,and soul,but i could never take your happiness away from you.You deserve a happy life with Kia and the twins.Goodbye Love"

"Hagi i will try to live life alone ,but im not sure if its possible for me,because you are my lifeand you always have been so please come back"i cryed i slowly got to my feet and stummbvled to the door of the family tomb.Outside there was a chair and on that chair there was a pink rose with his bow tied around it.Istummbled towards it,I picked it up and held on tight to alll that i had left of him.I finnaly understand what they mean bye saying that they cant breathe when the love of there life leaves

Im sorry that its so sad im just not in a very good mood oh-well i hope you enjoyed it i know that it is really short but i was in a rush so i might update it and change everything but i like it the way it is please review no flames please

buh-bye for know

see this lil button click it and review and then i will be very very happy and i won't send the monkeys after you


	2. break down

disclaimer:i don't own anything except my own lil ideas that basically pop out of know where at the worst possible time. So pu the lawsuits away unless you want my thoughts to!! "No,my thoughts you cant have them" my brain screamed

chapter two:break down

One month has passed since Hagi left gosh, why does it hurt so badly to say his name i thought that i might actually start to heal by now. I guess not. Kai says its because i haven't really tried to go out and be happy. It hurts so bad to think of a life without him, Ican barely make it through one day, scratch that one hour with out a million thoughts of him jumping into my head. I swear they are getting worse and worse each day, Its hard to imagine life without him. I miss everything about him, but i must continue to live this life, because i know that is what he would truly want of me. I miss him so very much!!

"Saya, are you ok, I hate to see you like this your pitiful."asked a little voice from behind the door. I knew this voice very well it was one of Diva's twins the one that looked like me to be a little bit more exact. She has brown eyes that turn red, she even has her hair cut short like mine, while kairi her sister has brown eyes that turn blue, and long hair, at times i have to remind myself that she is Kairi not Diva

"Yea, Yumi im fine, you can come in if you like." i said as the door was slowly opening "so what do you want to talk about"

"You, your scary when you get like this why don't you go and drag him back" she said in a very low voice she knew i hated talking about him i would rather crawl under a rock and die. Actually that sounds pretty good right about know, i wonder how long it would take for me to die.. Enough brain no more pondering your own demise.

"As much as I wish I could do that i want him to come back i want him to figure out if im the one he truly wants. I don't want to force him into anything that he doesn't want." I said my voice breaking with every word that i spoke, thats when i finnally broke down and started crying this was the first time yumi had actually seen me cry she just sat there and held on tight.

Well people convinced me to continue with this story so i hope all of you enjoy it, please review lol im a review whore truly I am Buh-bye

love, babiicourt


	3. memories that make you want to end

disclaimer:i do not own anything except my thoughts, and noo you can not have them if you try to steal them i will send a monkey jacked up on mountain dew after you and a gummy bear with a grenade after you. hahaha stupid lawyers dieee

chapter two: Memories that make you want to end evrything.

while yumi sat there just letting me cry on her shoulder memories flooded my thoughts one in particular stood out among the rest it was him handing me a rose and the sweet sound of a cello playing in the background.i hated when i got memories of him they brought back his face and just made all the wounds deeper. I started crying even harder from the fact that he still haunted every single piece of me.

"Saya are you ok."asked Yumi "i didn't mean to upset you" she started crying to. I just held on to her till both of our sobs stopped completely. she left me alone thinking that i needed more rest when in truth i was wide awake. I looked at the pink rose on my dresser it was starting to die fading away just like his feelings for me. I started crying again at that thought thats when i realized the twins have Diva's blood right it can kill me and the i will finally be able to put my feelings behind me. I could die just the thought of forgetting our love sent a shiver of excitment through me this meant no more crying and no more wishing he was here.

I would be gone forever just like he is. _im not gone _a voice in her head screamed she looked around expecting him to be there to magically save her from herself, but he wasnt it was just the rain pouring down on an unforgiving place. I started pondering how i could get it from there bodies without them noticing. _this is going to be difficult_ i thought.

(later that night)

Saya snuck into the girls room with a syringe she took a small amount of each girls blood then she ran for it she wasn't quite sure where she was running to but whereever it was it was sure far away that when she came to a long set of steps. She started climing she finally got to the top it was her family grave the place she awoke was also the place she would go to sleep for the very last time and never wake up. She put the syringe that had the blood of Yumi in it to her arm thinking one last time about all the good moments they had and now they would all come to an end. She would never see him again and he could only see her lifeless body

I am so very sorry about how late this chapter is its going to have one more or maybe two and then its over. i hope you enjoyed it i know its really sad and im not sure if its going to have a happy ending yet im still debating


	4. the end

Disclaimer: I don't own blood plus all i own is my thoughts and i think your afraid to steal them i guess the animals taught you a lesson didn't they

Chapter 4: the end

I inserted the syringe in my skin and i let our blood mix i was preparing for all this pain but all i got was a tingling feeling. I decided this must not be the blood that will end it all.

I heard a voice cqarried by the wind "is this what you really want" i knew that voice so very well i looked around trying to find the one person who could make me stay in this world. I couldn't find him anywhere. I waited listening on the wind....nothing. I started crying, i fell to my knees my life was truly over. He didn't know how bad this was hurting me. I think that he doesnt even care. I heard it again "of course i care, i care iwth all my life" I cryed harder knowing that it ws just my imagination this time. He couldn't truly care, if he did he would be next to me, comforting me. No, becasue then there owuld be no reason to comfort me. Just then I saw him zoom past my window, i didnt belive it at first. I opened the window and it came a down pour. I shut the window, i really shouldn't let my imagination make me hope like that. I just sat there no place to go, I let my tears fall down the window pane, I wondered what i did wrong didn't i treat him right.

"Im so sorry for whatever i did, i never meant to hurt you. Your my life and you always will be. How am i supposed to live with out you, becasue hard to even breathe, and i can't even imagine a life time without you." I whisper to a rain drop that was falling down the pane. It was getting very close to my 30 year hibernation, and im scared to know that when i wake up noone will be here. This will probaly be the last time i will ever see the twins, becasue when im awake there asleep and when im asleep there awake. This just isnt fair, they have noone to look over them, niether do I. What if There is some new evil to be faced, and im asleep. The twins are dead, then i will die knowing that i let them down. I couldn't do this, i just couldn't how could I live? My eyes got heavy, and i felt sleepy.

"No, not yet, please just a little longer, i don't want to sleep" I was struggling against my eyes, they wanted to close. Some one picked me up, and told me to rest. I got my eyes back open "Stay please Hagi forever, your the one i want to spend the rest of my life with" I mummbled out there was so much i wanted to say to him, and so little time so i settled with the tree little words that would explain everything "I......I....Love....Yooooo...." It was over i fell asleep, the last thing i heard was Kia asking him what had happened. I felt the wind, it felt wonderful, I heard him whisper that he would alwasy love me no matter what happened. I fell asleep smiling. The next 3 years would be wonderful, that was for sure.

AHHHH....its over i need a box of tissues...please.....I hope you enjoyed it and i am terrably sorry for the long delay on this chapter. My computer crashed and all that crap so i had to use my cousins and i like completely went blnk and the when i started writing theres crashed so computers have really hated me lately so i hope your not too angry. Check out my newest House of night story its called A New Life. Well review if you like i would really enjoy it if you did


	5. AN

**Ok, so did you like it enought that you wnat a sequel?? If so, then send me a review with your ideas.....Please, and thank you!!!!**

**Love Courtney**


End file.
